Shadows of his past
by canikostar99
Summary: None of sonics friends know anything about his past and they trust him enough not to ask until tails sees him kidnapped by his supposed brother now the team will be thrown headlong down this shadowy memory lane with twists they never suspected
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The young blue hedgehog slipped out of the shadows of the rock edifice into the dim light of the circular chamber. The granite walls rose a dozen or so meters to a pure crystal roof that was said to be cut specifically to amplify any and all light to hundreds of times it's brightness. The hedgehog looked up at the faintly glowing stone high above his head. <em>Considering the pitch blackness outside tonight I believe them,<em> he thought dryly.

"Come on Aisen, you said just a quick look. Now let's hurry up and get out of here," whispered a quiet and familiar voice behind him, "Dad will be really mad if he catches us, you know we're not allowed to come in here until we're 16." Aisen glanced back at his twin sister, Eise, a white hedgehog with silvery tones in her pale hair. Usually considered the more reasonable of the two, she was cowering near a rock as if she were a superstitious peasant ready to bolt at the slightest unidentified sound, "besides there are rumors that if a child that has not yet gained their true power enters and the crystal catches the moonlight while they are inside their power will leap out of control and kills the child."

"we're not gonna get caught," he said with a smirk, "Dad's to busy being buried in paperwork to care if we are in our bedroom or not. Besides you're going to be an adviser of the court soon, you can't keep a level headed opinion if you're gonna believe every rumor or story you here? We'll be out way before the moon gets high enough to light this place up. Now shush so I can actually look." Eise muttered something about recklessness being his undoing and proceeded to remain silent. Letting out an inward sigh of relief, Aisen scanned the chamber taking in a detailed picture of his surroundings. Although the walls were rough and jutted out precariously in some areas the floor was perfectly smooth, and the stone closer to ground level seemed to glow more brilliantly than those closer to the ceiling and the source of light. Just about to admit that he was done looking and say it was ok to go back, somewhere in the back of his head he heard, or rather felt, a ringing sensation.

"wha..." before Eise could even finish the sentence there was a blinding flash of light. Aisen looked up startled, shielding his eyes from the resounding glare, and tried to speak but no sound came out.

"We have to get out," cried Eise but he could not move. Dark forms began to rise from the floor, tendril like shapes reaching up to grab and devour any living thing unlucky enough to fall into their path. Feeling an unfamiliar pull begin to drag him backwards he looked desperately for his sister and saw the guards pulling her out of the darkness's grasp while priests and mages forced back the hoards of darkness. He reached out for help hoping someone would see him and save him. One of the guards cried out in dismay.

"The prince, they grabbed the prince," he shouted as tried to move forward to grab Aisen. Aisen fought vainly to escape the tendrils that had gripped him hoping for a pair of strong arms to wrap around him and rip him from the creatures hold. Heat washed over him as a priest made a final and desperate attempt to release him from the tendrils,but it was too late.

"Aisen" Eise screamed as he fell back dragged into cold pitch blackness feeling unable to breathe or think his sister's aggrieved cries the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>Sonic shot up in bed trying to catch is breath. Getting his heart rate under control, he looked slowly around his surroundings. <em>Just a dream, a bad dream not what actually happened...<em> but part of him was not in full agreement. _It's what could of happened, what should of happened. The light had no reason to accept you so easily and should have never found a way to coexist with the darkness. You in your present form should not even exist. You cannot last and remain stable forever._ Sonic shook the voice of doubt from his head and raised his hand to shoulder level palm up. When he opened his hand it exposed a glowing golden globe with a darkened center. The dark core had recently grown and now threatened attempts to escape his control and cause mayhem wherever they go; the the gold outer layer wobbled and flickered unstably which would only cause to add to the confusion if it did escape his control. He frowned at the byproduct of loosing his temper during a fight with the metarex and closed his palm extinguishing the orb. _I need to take some time to draw it back under control before it gets out of hand. The last I want to do is loose my temper and hurt someone, but I can't just disappear for a week without people noticing this time. I really need some fresh air to think this out._

* * *

><p>Upon a cliff overlooking the house stood a darkly clad figure, hardly a shadow against the predawn sky. <em>Soon it will be time. You thought you could escape your duty to the kingdom. You thought you could evade your fate but you were wrong. Soon your days among peasants will end and you will fulfill the prophesy that was laid upon you at birth. You can no longer escape this path because... <em>"I will bring you home alive no matter what the cost, little brother." He whispered the last words to the winds as a sworn vow that he could not break until it killed him.

"Come wise teacher, we must first observe his character. Let us see what complications we may have with taking him out of his so-called freedom," he said with a quiet snort of contempt. Out of the shadows of a small scraggy tree came an equally small and malformed man cloaked in dark gray. As he hobbled behind the tall and swiftly receding form of his master, the teacher could not resist one last look behind him at the house in which his prey now lived. He smirked. _You need no longer worry about prophesies and duties young prince for you will die long before the darkness fully awakens... and so will the rest of your family. Then I will rule the kingdom. _He resisted the urge to cackle as he wheezed heavily trying to hold a shambling trot. Far below Sonic opened a window and leaned out into the early breeze completely unaware of the exchange that had taken place above him.


	2. a date to set and Eggmans suspition

Chapter 1

"No way!" Tails merely arched an eyebrow at Sonic's sudden interruption. "There is absolutely positively no way I'm going show up at the ball for Amy's birthday. I won't survive through the first song if I go there. Last time she hugged me I passed out and woke up to her trying to bully a priest into marrying us. If she manages to get a hold of me again I'll probably die or worse..."

Tails grinned stifling a laugh at Sonic's outburst, "You done ranting yet?"

"You have no sympathy, do you?" Sonic made a face that could only be described as sulking, something he would never admit to doing, "But she squeezes when she hugs, and it hurts," he tried not to whine but his voice wavered slightly and managed to raise it's pitch by a couple of notes so it sounded more complaining than he would have liked.

"So don't let her hug you," Tails finally decided to let up on him a bit, "It's a mascaraed so everyone will be wearing masks. She may not even recognize you. You have grown a bit taller. Why are you so determined to avoid her anyway? Her way of showing affection towards you will only get more violent the longer you evade her."

Sonic frowned with a glance at him then proceeded to pretend to stare out the window. _If only he knew. I hate lying to them but it's too much of a risk to their safety to tell them the truth. _"She's a teenage girl. They usually change crushes every few weeks, she'll find someone better and then she'll completely ignore me." A_nd hopefully never have to get her heart broken... _"Then I'll have nothing to to worry about." There were several loud bangs and creaking sounds as Eggman tried to pick a fight with him for the third time that week. "Well... almost nothing, give me a minute to deal with him." He walked to the door with a simple grace that appeared as natural to him as was his speed although on anyone else it would seem awkward and gawky.

"Just promise you'll go," Tails called as Sonic began to open the door. Sonic simply stopped the movement and looked over his shoulder.

"Fine, but she won't recognize me if I was ten inches from her nose," and with that the door flung open and he stepped out into the brilliant glare of the late morning light.

Eggman cursed for perhaps the dozenth time that day since his return. Nothing had gone according to plan during his attack. Entering that yard was like entering a spiders web, too many places to get caught with all that greenery. There was no way to break free of the vines and they wouldn't burn. Sonic himself may as well have been the spider closing in on it's prey, the way he moved straight through the long grass and vines as if they didn't exist. They didn't catch on his legs or ensnare his feet and hands as he moved and they seemed perfectly unharmed in his wake. That creature was completely unnatural. When Eggman's robots tried to raise guns and missiles, he took them out with no effort at all handing them back the pile of ruble to take back with them. By then Eggman was forced to retreat once again and come up with a new plan. Two years, just thinking about it made him angry. Two years of repeated loosing to that blasted hedgehog. He cursed yet again. A slightly muffled thump brought him out of his revery in time to hear a hurried apology from one of his bots. The fallen volume was an old encyclopedia on gods and goddesses he had pick up at a younger age. The page it fell open on was a painting that brought a vague familiarity to his mind.

"Wait! Give me that book," he stood up rapidly and strode toward the bot, snatching the book away from it's hands and returning to his desk to read. _This is it! _He stopped on a painting depicting the royal family. It was a vague image but the young face was obvious in it's similarity. _So it seems that your secret is revealed, Sonic the hedgehog._


	3. jade darts

**Hey guys. I'm back! Because i was feeling bad about the first 2 chaps being so short i decided to make this one long and tried my hand at a cliffhanger with unknown results so yes reviews and tips are much appreciated at this point. I'm so psyched about working on my first story i can't wait for all the responses to help me with my writing skills I'm afraid that for the observant person to effectively surprise anyone with a real plot twist, (at least some of you must have already picked up on part of Sonic's secret identity but no spoilers for anyone who hasn't yet) but none of you know the full story yet for the whole series so I'm not giving up yet *starts humming with an evil grin*  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Amy frowned in frustration. So many different dresses to wear and not one of them came with a mask that she could wear to the ball. She growled in annoyance.

"there has to be something here to wear!" She shoved aside an especially pink and frilly dress and accidentally knock a small slip of paper from a secret pocket she had discovered among the lace. Kneeling to pick it up, she recognized the picture of everyone together on the blue typhoon and felt her eyes begin to blur. Brushing away oncoming tears impatiently she left her closet and sat on the bed. She smiled sadly and placed the photograph on her bedside table. When her hand brushed something unfamiliar, she glanced up from her lap in surprise. What had caught her attention was a wide shallow box wrapped in pale cloudy blue paper with another box, about the size of a shoebox, made similarly on top. Curiosity getting the better of her she set the first box aside and lifted the lid from the shallow one exposing pale blue silk and sparkling pale blue accessories. One by one, she took each item out of the box and examined it: a pale blue choker with a dark blue rose slightly to the side, a pair of cloud white silk gloves that reached up past her elbows, a pale blue headband that gleamed and sparkled no matter how she turned it, a pale blue silk mask with a petal-like inlay and a handle instead of a strap to hold it up, and last of all a silk blue dress of luminescent baby blue and started at the top as a form fitting oriental design before seaming to float down the length of the skirt with a slit that was almost provocatively high up the side. Amy smiled fingering the soft dark blue rose near the shoulder. _How beautiful, I wonder who it came from._ The other box held sparkling blue stiletto heels and a note handwritten in neat cursive. _"Be ready by 6. Your ride will be outside." _She checked her clock, 4:30 she had better get ready.

6 o'clock: Amy stepped out into the evening sun and paused, awed by the scene before her. There stood a fully enclosed horse drawn carriage of pale blue and a rounded shape. The horses were dove gray and stood quietly at attention waiting for the orders to go to the next destination. A small figure cloaked in dark gray waited patiently as she situated herself in the carriage before closing the door and taking up the reigns and driving off.

Sonic slipped quietly through the crowds as easily as might a light breeze while weaving between the leaves in the trees. Clad in a long black cape and a black fedora, soft black leather gloves, similar boots, and a black mask completed the disguise. He stepped forward boldly and swiftly trusting his natural grace and balance to navigate him past people without incident. That would be hilarious, go through all the trouble of the disguise and not even make it through the first half without being exposed. Just the thought of such a catastrophe taking place brought a wicked smirk to his lips and a glint of self amusement to his eyes. He dragged his attention back to his quarry, who was chatting with some other girls a little way away from the dance floor. Amy arriving in that new dress had been a sensation amongst the guys and she almost immediately became the most popular girl there. _ Quite fitting considering today's her birthday... and only a couple days before my own. _The thought both surprised and puzzled him. He took to trying to avoid pondering the day after one too many years of it being the center stage for some of the worst tragedies in his life. He stopped behind her and remained silent as the other girls giggled and slipped away leaving her to turn around in surprise.

Amy sighed in annoyance. _Why isn't he here? I was even so thorough as to make sure it was Tails that invited him not me directly. I was polite and everything... well at first but there was that point where I had to threaten him with my hammer, but he should know better than to contradict me by now. _By now most of the guests had abandoned their masks like she herself had done and she scanned the crowds again looking for that familiar cocky manner and a face with a mischievous grin and dazzling green eyes on the man who could steal her away from the dullness of little boys who think they are full grown and make her forget all cares of tomorrow. They had so nearly grown close over the time spent on the typhoon, but that all seemed like a dream now, for he had drawn away near as soon as they were again apart. In frustration at one point she had tried to force her affections upon him, but it did nothing to rekindle any chance of a romance and now she regretted it. _I scared him away. He was the perfect man and I scared him away with my hotheadedness and impatience. _He wasn't there. She sighed depressed despite the special occasion. One of the other girls comments brought her out of her revery.

"Looks like our love sick little princess is still waiting for prince charming," one particularly snooty girl sneered at her preoccupied silence, "well he's not coming sweetheart."

"Katie don't be rude," this one Amy recognized as Katelyn's sister. Her name was Catherine and although she looked like her sister, their personalities couldn't be any more different. Where as Katelyn was usually hot tempered and rude, Cathy was sweet and quick to see the best in people. "Maybe he's running a bit late or he's just being shy. With all those guys lining up to ask you to dance he couldn't have gotten near you without being trampled."

"Speaking of guys looks like another one's up to try their luck," a third girl spoke this time.

Immediately more girls among their group started to whisper among themselves.

"He's quite hansom."

"Do you think she'll except his invitation?"

"Nah, she's been turning down guys the entire time."

"If she won't take him I will!"

"Shh he'll hear you!"

As if on some unknown cue they all quietly scattered to regroup and gossip abandoned her to face the new stranger on her own. Gathering her wits for a rude remark about sexual harassment and where her hammer will go on the next man that tries to make a move on her, she turned around and abruptly stopped in shock. Hansom was an understatement, this man was drop dead gorgeous. The kind of guy that could be a better description for beautiful than most women described with that title. He bowed and offered his hand to her.

"Milady may I be so bold as to ask for this next dance?" his voice was soft like dark warm honey that made the words that would seem cliche and overdone on anyone else seem so natural to him like comparing pale copies to an original and she found herself about to readily accept the invitation. _Let Sonic see me dancing with someone else. It's his own fault for not being here. The other girls can find their own guys. _She glanced back through the crowds hoping for the satisfaction of seeing Sonic upset about her giving affection to a different man, of course he wasn't there, and politely excepted the invitation. Upon taking his hand she realized he was not only pleasing to the eyes but firm strong hands exposed he was also pleasing to the touch and she felt herself warm despite the midwinter chill. As they fell into step with the slow waltz his flawlessness took one step further, he didn't try to drop his hand low on her back or try to touch her in any perverted sense like some of the guys had tried on other girls earlier in the night. He was polite, kind, and considerate not to mention looks a woman could die for. _Oh please don't let him be entirely and invariably gay or already taken. I don't care if he's bisexual or incapacitated in some way as long as there is nothing to forbid me from falling in love with __him or possibly dating him. He is absolutely perfect. _

Sonic flowed naturally through the dance. It was a variation of the waltz he recognized easily. After Amy succeeded in maneuvering a particularly tricky turn with him without loosing flow where most dancers would trip and stumble, he felt compelled to compliment her skill.

"It appears you have grace and balance to match your beauty," he was slightly surprised by how much he meant it, but decided such thoughts weren't all bad at times. In a way they were some what pleasant. It was her next action that really astonished him. She blushed and smiled sweetly then returned the compliment. _She's cute when she smiles like that. _He felt the beginning of a bloom of warmth in his chest. Unfamiliar with the sensation he pushed it aside to decipher it thoroughly and completed the dance with a bow and managed to calm his now flitting nerves.

"Is it alright if I ask you to the next dance?" he was surprised by her question.

"Of course Miss, as you wish" she smiled sweetly again and they took up positions for the fast jig, but before the musicians could start a shout stopped everyone.

"Stop right there! Sonic, come out now! I know you're here! Come out before I tear this place down brick for brick!" Eggman ranted in a fit that seemed to have no cause other than a hatred for an opponent. Sonic sighed almost inaudibly as he stood with his back to the racket behind him. When legions of the robots started to land, each set apart by distinctive groans and clanks as they hit the ground, he simply turned and and strode towards the ruckus calmly while the other guests, who had backed up as far from the robots as possible, watched him now in curiosity. He now stopped half way between the crowds and the robots in the middle of the open space. Lowering his head, he took off the mask and hat and threw them to either side in a single motion while raising head again.

"You were looking for me?" Several people gasped in recognition and immediately his name was being whispered throughout the entire crowd.

"Nk! Sonic... You're late!" Eggman forced himself to sound annoyed although his excitement was rising rapidly. _Now I will see your true nature, and your weakness will be revealed._ "Tonight you will finally be defeated."

"Heh" Sonic smirked and leaped into the air releasing the clasp on his cloak so it wouldn't slow him down or get tangled up, then spin attacked three robots consecutively before skidding to a halt in their midst. Temporarily distracted as the cloak floated down with a beginning flurry of snow flakes, it took them a second to realize he was there. He grinned as they now tried to turn their guns on him and as soon as they had their targets locked on and were about to fire, he leaped out of the way. Most of the missiles hit each other of course, it being such close range but a couple of them missed and hit 2 of the other robots. Using his moment air born to use another spin attack he took down another 3 and stopped in time to see the last fall over knocking down several unfortunate ones caught standing behind it just like dominoes. He frowned all of a sudden. There was something strange going on here. It was like they weren't even trying to take him down. Their shots were hapless and scarce at best and they didn't even try to defend themselves when he attacked. Like they were a distraction in some plan. Like they were leading him into... A dark shadow loomed over him and whirring mechanical gears told him it was coming from above. _A trap! _He turned and leaped away as he attempted to dodge the dart that was now flying at him. It missed his heart, but cut his arm as it passed leaving a shallow gash on his arm and burrowed itself deeply in the ground. As he landed a few drops of blood splattered the ground and he covered the wound, his grip growing tighter as it started to burn. _A jade dart? How did he know? _The robot with the darts hovered just in front of the smaller bots obviously it took a while to reload the jade darts or it would have shot again, but it had the higher grade missiles so it was nowhere near unarmed. _I have to finish this quickly. _Eggman laughed high above his creations, obviously delighted with the success so far of his plan.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you? So now what are you going to do?"

"That's easy, take you down again while avoiding as much collateral damage as possible," he managed to sound confident despite his growing discomfort. He new he had only a few minutes before he would loose consciousness and he needed to both defeat Eggman and reach home before so or he wouldn't live to see dawn. _This isn't a very good time for lollygagging. _He leaped forward for extra momentum when he entered spin attack again and hit the largest robot dead center of the chest. It held out for about two seconds before being thrown back into the other robots ultimately destroying them all. Then Sonic was again in the air about a foot from Eggman himself.

"I know what you are now. Don't think you can fool me any more." Eggman spoke low enough where only Sonic could hear him, but the threat in his voice was obvious. Sonic paled slightly and clenched his jaw before sending Eggman's hovercraft flying with a single kick. As he landed he barely kept himself from collapsing. _Not good. I don't have long. I need to get back before it's too late. _Just then a familiar pair of arms managed to wrap themselves around his chest.

"You came, I'm glad" Amy had him in a gentle embrace now and his chances of escape unnoticed in the next couple of minutes had just slimmed to near none. The burning sensation had filled nearly his entire body and his strength was now all but gone. He needed to leave now, but how?

"Hey cutie, how about sparing the next dance for me instead of wasting your time on little girls," a pair of hands were now caressing his shoulders as Rouge came up behind him wearing a form fitting red dress with a low back and lots of exposed cleavage while the skirt flowed away easily so as not to cut off free movement. He recognized the action from whenever she wants attention and knuckles is ignoring her, but it didn't make her any less distracting or make Amy any less annoyed whenever it happens. Knuckles looked up from where he had knelt to inspect something on the ground and sighed in annoyance at the now growing tension between the two girls. Amy slowly released Sonic, the anger obvious in every line of her body.

"Get your thieving hands off him, now." Amy had one of her hammers now and it didn't look like she was going go easy on anyone who got in her way. He gulped him being stuck in the middle now made him Rouge's living shield, and it wasn't likely that Amy would notice until she clobbers him by accident.

"Oh? Or what?" Rouge now had her hands on her hips and Sonic gratefully backed out from between them and he kept backing up until he deemed himself a safe distance from the impending fight, which happened to be considerably farther than most of the onlookers. He wanted to stop the impending disaster but if he didn't leave now he would never make it back in time and that would mean only one thing.: 'Bye bye sonic you'll have a nice oak casket and a wonderful grave stone cause you're a hero and helped save the universe and everything. Who knows, maybe we'll give you a memorial in the center of town or something, but you won't see it cause you're already dead. So sorry for your loss.' He could almost see those fake looking business people doling out false smiles and nods of sympathy with too cheerful voices and hands all too eager to take the mourners money. He grimaced this time not just for the wave of pain that now tempted him with enticing folds of unconsciousness and the inviting feeling or dark sickeningly sweetness that ran through his veins asking him to give in, but also for the choice now before him, either stop them now and seal his fate or risk letting them fight and people getting injured. Thank goodness Tails came up behind him with an answer write then or he would have died just deciding what to do.

"If you're going to run off again I'd be happy to oblige," Sonic glanced at his closest companion and the only one he trusted enough to tell him where he lived and give his honest personal opinion on matters... most of the time he always made sure to with hold information that could connect him to events in his past, that past before he started to meet new people and make friends which was actually only a couple years ago, so the term was usually quickly and slyly evaded. _It no longer has anything to do with me. _He knew it was a lie, but it sufficed to stop his habit of just leaving each place he lived without a word to anyone when he felt like he was growing too attached and for once he had real friends who generally cared about him and trusted him to various degrees with their lives at times. He did not want to give that up again. Reality rode along piggyback another wave of pain. Tails was speaking again while watching the wary situation in front of them.

"...Besides knuckles will stop them before it gets anywhere serious so you don't have to worry about anything happenings while you're gone."

Sonic nodded once, "thanks," The word was was only a little more than a mumble as he tried to mask the pain in his voice, and with that he was gone in a flash unnoticed by everyone else. _… Besides I __have a feeling that the fight will stop just as soon as the object of interest disappears anyway,_ this thought Tails refrained from speaking aloud, because he knew he was a bit more blunt than kind and didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

Just outside the clearing as Sonic hesitated once more to glance back at the scene behind him. Distracted, he didn't notice the figure pass by him and into the shadows of the forest until he heard his voice as he walked away.

"Good night, Sonic the hedgehog" sonic looked at the receding figure but the man was cloaked and no features could be discerned. _That voice... Could it be? _A wave of dizziness overtook him and he lost his concentration as it clouded is already pain fogged mind. _What am I still doing here? I need to go before it gets any farther. _The cloaked figure smiled slightly as he heard his younger brother speed off towards his home though the action was concealed by the cowl of his hood.

"Come teacher we have much to prepare before bringing my little brother home, he must be brought back before sunset tomorrow so we have not a moment to spare."

"Yes my lord," the wretched looking figure managed to keep a neutral tone despite both his rising anger and giddy sense of revenge. _Soon it will come time for me to reign control over the kingdom. I will no longer be a second rate good for nothing more than the simple decisions of their young ones education. I will rule and no one shall ever look down upon me or ignore my decisions and if they do they shall be punishable by death, starting with that blue runaway always skipping class and braking the rules even when he is within range of what little power I do have. He will suffer alright, I will take my time with him draining power and life from him at my leisure, but first I must stop that stupid mage that is so keen on reaching him first and trying to protect him. Well he must be dealt with soon or all my plans fall to ruins. _He grumbled something like discomfort from the cold and tried to keep with his,in his mind temporary, master.

Amongst the crowd some of the girls noticed Sonic's disappearance a few moments after he made his escape.

"Aw he left already."

"Really? But I didn't get to meet him yet."

Amy glanced around the clearing sure enough he was gone. She sighed and let the hammer disappear. _I guess it would be too good to be true if he stuck around. For all I know he was just here under cover so he could take out Eggman again without worrying about me tackling him again... but he came. He came and he stayed near me of his own free will, so for now I am happy. _Amy smiled softly at the sky momentarily letting the cold dry the tears that wished to well up in her eyes and watched the snowflakes fall lazily to the ground. _Free will..._ _That's how I want our relation to be always, not forced or threatened I just want him to love me of his own free will. Then we can be together without falling apart again. _A voice distracted her thoughts and she turned to Rouge who now stood beside her.

"I don't really see why we were fighting any more so how about we just say forgive and forget?"

"Yeah that's fine by me, I need to head home anyway." Rouge looked around as if looking for something.

"No ride?"

"I can walk." she looked honestly shocked by the suggestion and immediately shook her head and went into a lecture.

"You can't walk home dressed as you are especially in this weather. Not only will you ruin that stunning dress and probably hurt yourself in those shoes, you'll freeze before you get half way there on your own." Amy glanced down and realized her error, she had just said she would walk home through the freezing snow in stiletto heals and a silk dress that exposed a lot of skin for the time of year. She frowned and tried to think of a way to get home without imposing on anyone. Just then Shadow popped up staring off into the distance with a bit more concentration than usual in his scowl and he seemed more annoyed than you would find him to be on a normal day but with him it was usually hard to tell what if anything was actually bothering him if he didn't tell you strait out what it was. Rouge decidedly ignored his grumpy mood and glare of doom that seemed to just be pinpointed at life itself and tried to drag him in as proof not to walk.

"Shadow tell her that she can't walk home dressed like that," Rouge's outburst only got a glare before he glanced back at Amy then returned to staring ahead.

"What she does is no concern of mine," his glare of concentration deepened considerably and it was becoming obvious that he was distracted. "Does anyone know where the blue faker ran off to?" Now both girls frowned at him wondering what he could possibly want with Sonic. He usually didn't go anywhere near the other hedgehog unless it was extremely important and he never went looking for him, not when he could handle a problem on his own. Then they simultaneously gave the normal 'no he already left' phrase before asking him why he was looking for him. He gave them a condescending scowl and explained.

"He was being followed, but a few minutes ago the other person seemed to have switched course and is now moving in an entirely new direction." He now looked again at them waiting to see if they caught on. Amy was the first to respond.

"Which means... they either got what they were after..." This time Rouge jumped in.

"Or know where he is going next and are intending to cut him off." Now Amy nearly choked. _What if they intend to hurt Sonic?... _Her determination took over._ I can't let that happen. _Rouge was now speaking.

"He probably went home. Don't ask me where cause I never thought to ask and we all know how he is about with holding information when people don't ask for it." He simply turned to leave, but before he could walk away Amy had him by the wrist.

"Wait I'm coming with you. If Sonic's in any danger I want to be there to help him." She pursed her lips and glared defiantly holding his wrist tighter to show that she was not going to be denied or left behind but instead it was Rouge who refused her permission.

"No you're not. My point was stated before. You're not dressed to go anywhere but home when the weather is like this. I'm sure Sonic will be fine." She said the second part with a meaningful glare at Shadow before returning her attention to the young girl. Amy released her grip on Shadow and he took the chance to leave silently while she was distracted.

"I'll take you home." Rouge had swept her friend up bridal fashion be for she could protest forcing her to gasp slightly in shock and instinctively wrap her arms around the older girl's shoulders as they were both suddenly air born. Amy tried to choke a protest, not wanting to worry someone else with her troubles.

"It's perfectly fine, I must be home to change and run some errands anyways so I'll drop you off at your house on the way there." The word errand was usually coupled with chaos emeralds, the seven jewels of incredible power that kept popping up everywhere now a days, when it came to Rouge so she could guess that she wasn't lying just to take her home and she doubted that that the other girl was going to try and take the one in her possession. Therefore it was likely to assume that Rouge had managed to track down the last one this time. At the moment the tally was her: one, Eggman: one, Shadow: one, Knuckles: one, and Tails: two, although the last one was partially because whenever Sonic happens to run into one he always hands it over to tails for safe keeping, so knowing Rouges success capability at stealing any precious jewel that she wants, all seven would end up in the same general area again very soon, and that was usually when Eggman would try to take all of them for his next attempt at getting rid of Sonic. These thoughts occupied her the whole way home and made an excellent distraction from the idea that Sonic might be in danger. Kneeling unnoticed behind them Knuckles had turned back to what he had been observing. Now he shook his head and stood brushing a bit a snow from his knees as he did so. _What happens to Sonic should be no concern of mine. _He glanced back one last time before leaving back to his duty of protecting the Master Emerald which was, at the moment, in shards. Behind him Sonic's blood where the dart had cut him had by now turned black and melted the snow below it to start corroding through the tiled area of ground with a nearly silent hiss.


End file.
